


Naze's curse

by Dominura



Category: Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Anal Sex, Gundams, M/M, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Virgin sex, agnst, he had a bad night ok, iron blooded orhpans, just porn to explain why orga got smashed on earth, mika is aro/ace deal wITH IT, not super happy but they bang, they are not minors, virgin orga ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominura/pseuds/Dominura
Summary: Many of the guys are acting weird since returning from Naze's harem ship. It might be just the exposure to women and their pheromones but it seems like a curse.
Relationships: Mikazuki Augus/Orga Itsuka
Kudos: 30





	Naze's curse

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places after season 1 ep 8

Since the guys returned from Naze’s ship, things have seemed off among nearly all the crew. Infighting over the smallest things and fierce arguing between friends. It’s like the atmosphere changed from a place of dedication towards a place so heavy with something in the air that guys can’t help but yell at each other overtaking too long in the shower.

“Hmm,” Kudelia mutters deep in thought as she leans over the kitchen workstation, she looks the crew angrily eating their meals pretending not to notice anyone other than themselves, “you’re right, Atra, it does feel off.”

“Doesn’t it?” Atra agrees snapping a carrot off in her mouth like a hungry rabbit, “I had a guy come up to me, stare at me for a solid minute while trying to ask me something, I don’t know what he said. But when Mika showed up, he ran off.”

“Strange,” She thinks about it, the weird happenings and can’t really place it into why but clearly it has something to do with that ship of Naze’s. She spots Mikazuki approaching the kitchen counter wanting more of the stew, “I’m going to ask him,” she says to Atra who nods in agreement. Shes glad to see his appetite is back to normal, for a while he was hardly eating anything. He even turned down synthetic meat, and he loves synthetic meat.

“Hey, Mikazuki,” she quietly asks him, pulling him off to the side of the kitchen. She looks over her shoulder at the crew, who’s wondering eyes seem to follow them until the door closes, “Why is everyone acting so weird?” She asks him in a nervous whisper. She knows if there is anyone who will give her a straightforward answer it’s him and he doesn’t’ disappoint.

“The girls on Naze’s ship, some of the guys can’t stop thinking about them, sex-wise,” he replies bluntly without blinking. Atra, who was listening in and overheard and responds the same as Kudelia, with a yip, panicked and equally embarrassed expression. It should have been obvious, one ship full of young men and the other of young women. Whatever sort of feelings the boys had must have been multiplied by the pheromones in the air, “It’s annoying,” he says, “I walked in on two guys who were-“  
“Thanks, Mika,” Kudelia cuts him off before he can say anymore. She pours him his stew quickly and he leaves without another thought.

Mikazuki spent the early morning training and now is planning on doing so again now that he’s had something to eat. He feels the need to be better after what happens last time. The last thing he wants to do is mess up, especially when his mistakes could look bad upon the team, particularly Orga. Fight simulation after fight simulation he falls victim to his actions and loses. It’s the small mistakes, not dodging soon enough, hitting too hard, overheating his Gundam and weapons. He’s playing too aggressively and it’s not paying off. What’s with me? He curses at himself upon seeing another red screen flashing tauntingly before him. His head is always in the game, he’s always deadly focused but today, something isn’t connecting. A knock outside the Gundam opens the pilot capsule, a small and familiar face peers in.

“You’ve been in there for a while, Mika,” Takaki notes with a hint of concern in his soft voice, “you should take a break.” He extends his hand towards Mikazuki to help him out of the seat. Mikazuki stares at his hand as if its something foreign he doesn’t know what to do with. Part of him wants to get out of the capsule that wreaks of sweat and failure, and the other part of him wants to take Takaki’s hand, pull him in. Takaki is so soft and submissive, Mikazuki knows he wouldn’t resist anything. Spending so long in a machine with no soul has caused him to crave something he normally doesn’t give a second thought to, touch. What he would do with Takaki he doesn’t know, but he knows he needs to get it out to concentrate. Mikazuki shakes his head to knock the image out of his mind, Takaki is far too young to be thinking about those kinds of things. This place is getting to him.

“You’re right, I should take a break,” he unplugs himself, instantly feeling how exhausted he is, “clean up the cockpit, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“O-of course,” Takaki pulls back his reach when the small tired pilot gets out of the capsule unassisted. After losing so many times, he’s frustrated with himself. He needs to be alone, clear his head and rest his body. However, everywhere seems to be so crowded with guys acting moody. In the bunks, he can’t have a moment of silence without something crying about wanting to have their face be smothered by massive tits or their desire just to see a girl again. He’s got to get out of here and go somewhere quiet, there is only one place for that.

“I’m using your shower,” Mikazuki tells Orga upon entering his small cabin uninvited. Orga is sitting at his desk reading over something, he gives him the go-ahead with an uninterested nod. He’s too worried about other things to care what the young pilot is up to, though he was wondering where he’s been all day.

Mikazuki hops in the shower, it’s one of the few isolated places in this ship besides inside a cockpit. Here, it’s quiet, nothing but the sound of water splitting out of the rusted shower head and running down the drain. He hopes it will help clear his head, but the longer he stands there the more muddled his thoughts get. He clutches his arms and his legs, he still craves it. Touch. He curses at himself, the plague of Naze’s ship has gotten to him too. Even as the water cools his body continues to grow warmer and warmer until it becomes unbearable.

He puts his clothes back on, wishing he had brought something clean with him. Orga doesn’t seem to notice him standing there, he’s hunched over with his face is down in his desk. Somethings up. He goes over to him and nudges him, “you alright?”

“Oh-“ Orga looks up suddenly, his warm face flushed with embarrassment, “I must have dozed off.”

“Must have,” Mikazuki repeats after him but quieter, he knows how hard Orga works, but he still worries for him. He wants to say something to him, but he doesn’t know what. For someone who’s usually very direct and honest, he’s struggling to put his thoughts into words.

“How was your shower?” Orga says, not sure why he himself is asking. It’s more to fill the silence than anything.

“Not enough hot water, spent the last bit freezing my nuts off,” he says, resting his body weight on Orga’s desk, it creaks to bear the stress. He looks over the book Orga was reading, its some sort of manual full of blueprints, diagrams and notes, but beyond Mikazuki has no idea what it’s about. Looks boring, who needs a book about Gundams when you have the real thing? Thats one of the differences between them. Orga will read about things he wants to know while Mikazuki takes a hands on approach. 

“Is that so?” Orga chimes in, without really thinking he reaches for the pilot’s arm, expecting it to be ice cold instead he’s burning hot to the touch. The sensation is unexpected to them both. His hand stays there, absorbing the warmth when they both look up at each other. His deep blue eyes which are usually wide narrow into a look Orga has never seen before, “I think Naze’s ship has gotten to me,” Mikazuki speaks quietly, “it’s gotten to you too, hasn’t it?” He asks it like it’s a question, but he already knows the answer.

Orga never talks about girls or sex to Mikazuki at least, mostly because he’s never seemed interested. He’s laser-focused and driven, the last thing he has time for is romance when there is none to be had. At least that’s how Orga sees him. They both look up to each other, Orga’s leadership and strength and Mikazuki’s skill and determination. But still, each is convinced he will never be as good as the other.

“What makes you say that?” Orga quickly retracts his hand, folding it safely into his arms where it won’t touch anyone else. The heat from it still radiates and spreads up his arm and to his body like a fire in dry brush.

“It’s gotten to everyone, even Biscuit is standoffish,” Mikazuki pivots to turn to him, though Orga seems to be avoiding eye contact at all costs, “I can’t focus when I feel like this, I feel like I’m burning up.”

Orga sighs and looks up, he finds himself feeling embarrassed once again. Usually, he’s fine talking about stuff like this to other guys, but Mika is different. He knows Mika inside and out, and Mika knows him the same and with having such a close bond it makes him nervous sometimes. He clears his throat and tries to remain stoic and cool, “get it out of your system, beat one out, if you know what I mean-”

“That’s not what I want,” he says suddenly the deep growl that clings on to his words sends shivers up Orga’s spine, he decided what should be done so he can go back to normal as soon as possible, “I need more than that, I need someone else to fix it. I know you don’t like guys, but you’re the only person I trust, can you handle it?” It's not a question, its an order.

“I don’t know,” Orga feels pushed into a corner, he needs Mika to be able to be focused and to work but at the same time, he doesn’t know what his order entails. Mika is right, he’s not into guys and never thought about being with another man but when it comes to Mika it’s different. He doesn’t know what to think about him, he’s like a grenade with the tag pulled, just sitting there and waiting. He knows Mika has been with other guys, but not always because he wanted to but because he needed to ensure their survival. Orga, on the other hand, hasn’t been with anyone and had made peace dying that way. He worries getting caught up with a woman or a lover would jeopardise his family.

Orga watches helplessly as Mika turns off the lights and locks the cabin shut in a finalist clatter. His voice comes like a shadow from the darkened room, “you can imagine I’m a girl, it’s fine. You don’t have to kiss me or anything, I just need to blow off some steam.” Mika gently takes Orga by the arm and lead him to his bed.

Orga can feel his heart racing inside his chest, it’s beating so loud he wonders if Mika can hear and feel it too. He hopes not, the last thing he wants to do is show any weakness, but the moment Mika put his hand on his stomach he feels a wave rush over him. Naze’s ship did infect him with that urge, probably worse than anyone, but to remain a good leader, he’s been putting on a strong face and isolating himself and trying to keep himself busy, but it's been hard. If you know what I mean.

“W-what are you going to do, Mika?” he asks feeling him pull down his jeans to his knees and putting his hand on the hemline of his underwear. Every time Mika’s hand grazes his flesh he feels as if he’s going to leap out of his skin. He’s so used to not being touched, he doesn’t know how to react to it.

“I’m going to ride you until I cum,” Mika says frankly, he feels Orga jump a little when he says that. Orga never thought this would happen, especially not with a guy and especially not with Mika. He doesn’t not welcome it, he’s well aware he’s had a slight crush on Mika for ages that he’s shoved under the rug. He lays his head back and tries to relax but filling in Mika with one of those girls from the other ship, he’d be lying if he didn’t want to be touched.

Mika doesn’t need to see what he’s doing, he’s spent enough time with Orga, clothed and unclothed to have a detailed mental map of his body. He knows his way around but seeing Orga turned on is another thing. He’s not even half-hard, and in Mika’s hands in the dark, he feels huge. He’s throbbing too, its that same warmth that radiates from Mika’s body that radiates from Orga’s, Mika can recognize that.

“I need your lotion,” Mika says while feverishly undressing as Orga struggles to locate the heavy cream he usually keeps beside his bed, for reasons. With Mikazuki doing something with the lotion Orga undresses quickly, tossing his clothes to the darkness below. Mika put his hand on Orga’s chest, then up his sides feeling his muscles crank with each compromised breath. An intense breath slips past Mika’s lips when he brings his lotion coated fingers to his backside. It's that familiar equally good and equally uncomfortable sensation that causes him to put more and more weight on his partner.

Orga is strong, but he never realized how heavy Mikazuki is, he’s so compact and built for his size. Orga braces him by putting his hand under his hand on his stomach. However, his palm accidentally grazes his erect cock, “S-sorry,” he blurts out but doesn’t move his hand as Mika shifts to spread his legs more.

“It’s fine,” Mika says quietly, he’s gotten so caught up in getting himself off he nearly forgot about Orga, “do you want me to touch you there?” A million things race through Orga’s mind, but the first thing is that he’s anxious he won’t last long enough to satisfy Mika. He’s a virgin and Mika is anything but, the last thing he wants to do is leave Mika wanting more. He might go off with someone else if that happens and that thought bothers him. 

“No,” he says, though his cock disagrees, “I’m good.”

Mika leans over Orga more, pressing their bodies together, he’s getting himself off with his fingers as he’s finally able to hit deep enough in where it feels good, "Ah, fuck,” he exclaims. Orga can’t focus enough on making Mika into a woman in his head, he doesn’t want Mika to be a woman, he wants Mika for Mika. He doesn’t need time to think more about it, he wants to get Mika off. He slides his hand from Mika’s stomach to his hips and presses them against his. With their cocks laying stacked its enough to give Mika that touch of added pleasure, with his fingers inside from behind he rocks himself back and forth into them.

All Mika can think about is how good it’s going to feel when someone is finally inside of him. He wonders if he’s taking advantage of Orga, because he knows Orga has feelings for him. But at the same time, he doesn’t trust anyone else to show this side of himself. Orga won’t spread rumours or tease him about wanting something so filthy so bad, he’ll just do what he must do to get Mika back to normal. And for Mika, getting back to normal is all this is about.

Orga can’t resist touching Mika more, the wet and sloppy sounds coming from behind him and driving him crazy. Mika is so driven, even in times like these. He’s so hot when he’s turned on, Orga can feel his body give in when he takes Mika’s cock into his hand. His laboured breaths suggest that’s just what he needed. Mika doesn’t moan, but instead, he pants and swears under his breath.

“Ah, shit,” he groans, “you don’t have to do that.” While he says that, he can’t stop bucking into Orga’s tight grasp. Mika adds more lotion, it’s so much that with each pulse of his 3 fingers he can feel it spilling out and running down his legs. He knows Orga is big, and the last thing he wants is to be in pain trying to take all of him.

With their eyes finally becoming adjusted to the near darkness, Orga can see the small details in Mika’s face. His eyes laced closed with pleasure and his lip being pull into his mouth. His mouth only opens to take in more air or mutter a curse word, “Are you ready? If I keep doing this I’m going to cum, I might be bit tight, but it will do.”

Orga gulps hard, “will it hurt?”

“For you? No,” he slathers lotion up and down Orga’s member, it feels larger than it was a few minutes ago. It feels like he’s going to burst at any moment. Orga can’t get it out that he’s more worried about Mika being in pain, because he knows he’ll just push thought it when he doesn’t have to, but before he can say anything Mika firmly grips his cock and presses it up against his hole.

Orga holds his breath as Mika releases the air in his lungs. Orga expected to feel a lot but not this much, as Mika lowers himself onto him, he’s overcome with pleasure. He lets out a moan and grips Mika’s strong thighs, it feels so fucking good. He watches Mika’s face wince with pain before melting into pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Mika leans backwards, giving Orga a shot of his whole body, namely his legs drenched with sweat and lotion. As he takes slow motions up and down the cock, Orga can’t hold anything back. Mika rocks his hips back and forth, and then up and down.

“You’re so amazing,” Orga moans, he struggles to keep his head upright, the pleasure is making him dizzy. The more Mika moves, the more he forgets to keep his voice down. At this point, he doesn't care if a passer by hears them in the hall.

“My body?” Mika questions, biting his lip. It feels good, and it’s hitting exactly the spot he needs it to hit. It’s not the same if he gets off this way on his own, it feels better with something so big inside. After going without for so long, it instantly lets the weight melt and drips off his shoulders.

“Everything about you,” Orga sits up and keeps Mikazuki upright in his lap, he struggles to get his words through his lips, “your passion, your skill, your drive, I can’t get enough of you, I can't imaging my life without you, Mika,” he holds Mika by the small of his back when they make eye contact. Orga doesn’t know what he’s thinking when he leans in to kiss those familiar lips. The world could disappear, but he wouldn’t know. Right now, it’s just him and that stubborn boy he’s fought so hard to please all these years and finally, he’s pleasing him in a way he didn’t think he ever would.

The moment Orga breaks away he pulls his partner close and expects him to say he feels the same, but instead Mika responds, “can you do me from behind? I need to cum, my nuts hurt,” He pulls off and slides to the bed on his stomach with his back arched. His chest rises and falls with each heavy breath he pulls in. The longer Orga waits, the more frustrated Mika becomes.

“Oh,” Orga watches him lift his hips and spread himself, his heart splits in two, “yeah.” He’s gotten too personal and he curses himself for it. From behind, it’s impersonal, like Mika. Mika doesn’t want a lover; he wants to get off. Orga thinks to himself, I should have known that, instead of making a fool of myself and spilling my guts for him. As a leader, he’ll push through it, a leader looks after the minds and bodies of his comrades and family. Orga leans over him, and pushes inside of him, sending them both back into pleasure. But for Orga, at least, it's not the same.

“Fuck,” Mika groans with pleasure, “right there, shit, don’t stop. Just like that.” Orga moves his hips in poorly coordinated motions to satisfy him. Mika’s heavy panting and Orga’s low moans fill the cramped room as Mika asks for it harder. Orga obliges until he can no longer take it, he quickly pulls out to cum down Mika’s bowed back. Mika curses and vigorously strokes himself until he comes hot and heavy in his hand. Orga falls back to the bed, with his spent cock laying soaked on his stomach.

“That was really good,” Mika says in a deep breath, “I think I need to go take a shower.” That embarrassment that Orga had earlier comes back after realizing how much semen is all over him, it feels dirty. Orga pulls the sheets over himself and lays back in bed. He presses his face into the pillow, once again he’s managed ruined everything, he hopes that Mika will forgive him or forget about this. Right now, all he wants is a stiff drink, a cigarette and maybe a swift death.

When Mika comes out of the shower, instead of getting back into bed he collects his clothes and slips into them. He seems refreshed, he even smiles. A rare occurrence.

“Thanks, Orga, I feel better, do you need anything before I go? I’m going to train until bed.”

Orga smiles slightly with his mouth, but not with his eyes, in the low light Mika can’t pick up on it, “I’m good. Good luck training.”


End file.
